The Return of the Enchanted Forest
by Just a Oncer
Summary: After many battles , all of Storybrooke finally get back to the Enchanted Forest . But when they thought their lives would return to what they were before , a huge love is born between Charming and Regina , which will bring changes to the lives of everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first fanfic, so read on and see if someone who is not good, I can say that I try to improve.

* This chapter is kind of an introduction to the situation that will be presented in the Enchanted Forest, so it can be kind of boring, but I guarantee it will get better, especially when Regina get into the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After many struggles , all of Storybrooke managed to return to the Enchanted Forest . Snow , Charming , Emma , finally , everyone was happy to return home and Henry happy to know the place where your family came from. And Regina , even though he had shown improved again over protests from some people, especially Snow , who stayed with some trepidation to take it into the woods with them .

Days before

Snow , Charming and Emma , were at home hitting the last details of their return home : the Enchanted Forest . They thought and made plans on how they would rebuild the castle and the village . The House of Charmings was pure joy. They liked to Storybrooke , but it was not their house and know that they would be there in a few days , made them even happier .

- I can not believe that we will be able to return to our true home, and finally have our happy ending - Snow said as he wrapped his arms around and charming smile .

- I do not . We 'll finally be able to be a real family and best of all , without having to stay fighting for our lives all the time - Charming said his eyes twinkling .

- And I'll finally know the place where I came from - Emma said happy until he remembered an important detail , which made her forehead take a look of concern.

- What happened , Emma ? Something wrong ? - Snow asked .

- Not exactly . It was just a question that popped into my mind , after all, Regina will live in it with us?

- Well , I had not thought of that detail - Snow began - Even though Regina has changed I still have my concerns about her actions . What if she has a relapse ? All of us will be easy target for her .

- Calm down Snow . Regina really changed by Henry and we are a family. We can not abandon it and pretend that it is an unknown . Henry loves her and would not forgive us . - David said.

- I know David . What I 'm saying is that I think Regina should go through a kind of test before going live with us in the castle , to prove that she really changed . - Snow argued while Emma and David listened carefully to every word uttered by her.

- How so ? She has already given us enough evidence that she has changed - Emma defended Regina .

- I know Emma . But we only know this new Regina in Storybrooke . We do not know how it will act when we are back to the Enchanted Forest . - Snow had a point and was leaving Emma and David ever more intrigued .

- I do not think Regina will change when we are back to the forest , after all, Henry will be there and she will not want to disappoint him . - David was also on the side of Regina .

- Look good . I am not proposing that we abandon Regina , I just think we should make it pass a little test before going live under the same roof as us. - Snow did not give up .

- And which test you suggested ? - Emma asked .

- I was thinking that she could spend time in a simple house in the village with simple people of the Kingdom , without any kind of magic , so we can see that she is not going to change their attitudes , just because we do not we will be watching it all day . - Snow said.

- You may be right . It would be a great way to test it without it becoming too irritated . - Emma was beginning to embark on the idea of his mother .

- I have my doubts . Regina is a woman unpredictable and we do not know how she'll react when we tell this "small " novelty to it . - Charming had their concerns .

- But we will not tell this news to her - Snow said lobbying Charming and Emma .

- No? - Charming and Emma asked together.

- No. Henry goes. - Snow concluded .

- But this is wrong . Regina is the mother of Henry and he loves her . It would not be fair to either of them . - David argued .

- No David . Think me , to hear the news of Henry would be a way to make this situation Regina accepted more easily . In addition , we will be with them . Henry is our best chance of getting accepted Regina passing our little test . - Snow was determined .

- Well, if Henry to accept , fine by me . - Emma said , agreeing with the mother .

- I think this test a bit pointless , but if Regina did not bother to submit to him, I 'm not going to be against . - Said a reluctant David .

- Then it's settled . Tomorrow we'll talk with Henry and if he agrees , we chatted with Regina . - Snow concluded , satisfied .

Hand , father and daughter were still talking a bit more about the return to Enchanted Forest and then went to sleep , knowing that the day would be over . Besides presenting the test to Regina , they would have to finalize the details of his long journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I decided to put this chapter at a time, because he was ready and I was anxious to get into the story Regina.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once morning came , Emma was talking to Henry about the test they wanted to make Regina passed.

- And what do we think - Emma finished telling Snow had in mind .

- But why do you want to do with my mother go through this? She has proven that it is a better person . - Henry lamented .

- I know Henry and I believe she has changed, but we just want to see how she will act when they return home , where she used to be the Evil Queen . - Emma justified .

- Okay . But I do not want her to suffer . - Henry eventually agreed with his mother .

- I promise you that it will not suffer , it will only spend time living a simpler life without luxury. - Emma completed .

- I get it. And we'll talk to her about this test now ? Because I arranged to go to breakfast with her.

- Henry is a great idea . Let's talk to her now, while she is still very calm . - Emma said , coming into the kitchen - I'll wait down there , kid , do not delay .

- Okay , Sheriff Swan . - Henry talked fun .

Arriving downstairs , Emma faced with Snow and Charming taking your coffee with an air of anxiety.

- And then , Emma ? Henry agreed with our idea ? - Snow was just wondering .

- Well , at first he was not even slightly favorable to our idea , but in the end , I ended the convincing . - Emma told her parents .

- Great ! - Snow celebrated with a smile - and at what time we'll give the news to Regina ?

- Henry is going to have breakfast at her house and he suggested that we should go now while it is quieter - Emma said , while sipping a cup of coffee .

- Great idea ! Where is Henry ? - Asked Charming .

- I 'm here . - Said the boy as he walked down the stairs - Are you ready to go ?

- Of course ! Come on . - Emma said trying to hide his fear about the whole situation they would face in the next few minutes .

And so they did . Emma , Snow , Charming and Henry made their way to the home of Regina a little worried , but with a confident Snow, who loved to see that everyone accepted and bought his idea .

Meanwhile , the day dawned in the house of Regina . She was told about the return to the forest , after all she was largely responsible for finding a way to bring everyone to their true home safely , but she did not know what place she would be inserted in the new kingdom . These thoughts kept surround her mind, but she soon got rid of them and went to prepare his morning coffee .

Although , got too lonely , Regina almost always had the presence of Henry the morning at home , and that rainy morning would be no different .

She was glad that he had the love of his son and that he believed she had really changed . It was not easy to live under the shadow of his past as Evil Queen , but knowing that his son knew she was trying to not be perfect , but a better person rejoiced his heart .

She always was preparing a hearty breakfast and varied to Henry with a huge smile on his face . She loved Henry and I'd love to spend time with him . But she did not expect that morning she would have more some guests who would play a real bomb in his lap.

Regina was just setting the table when the doorbell rang . She found it strange because Henry almost never rang the doorbell , but the happiness of being able to spend time with his son made quickly forget this fact .

When he opened the door , Regina could not hide the look of surprise with your guests .

- Well, well if it is not the clan Charming at the door of my house - it was not because Regina was trying to be a better person that she would leave the sarcasm aside - how can I help them ? I'm sure you did not come here just let my son - she added as she gave a tight hug to Henry .

- Well, Mom , do we have news to tell you , and as I was coming here , we decided to tell you at once . - Henry embraced the Regina said .

- Okay - Regina agreed to a weird guy - can enter. - She said, opening the way for Emma , and David Snow . - Let's go to the dining room , there is no reason to leave the coffee I made cool.

- Okay - Emma said as she watched Regina and Henry , followed by Snow and Charming .

The weather was starting to get weird in that house . Regina was extremely curious to know such a novelty, that the entire family needed to be said Charming . And on the other hand, the Charmings feared the reaction of Regina to know the test they wanted her to pass . She would accept ? Would get no reaction ? Would embody the Evil Queen again ? They did not know the answers to these questions , but in a matter of minutes would have to deal with the reaction , good or bad , of Regina .

- So what is this news so important that you have to tell me ? - Regina asked as she poured a cup of strong coffee .

- It is ... mother ... - Henry began stuttering - you know we'll go back to the Enchanted Forest in a few days , right .

- I know , after all, it was I who said what better way to return home safely . - Regina was beginning to distrust the intentions of the family that was sitting around .

- So , my grandparents and my mom were talking last night and they want to make you an offer - Henry said , leaving Regina increasingly intrigued .

- What proposal? - Regina did not like the direction this conversation was taking.

- Talk to you mom - Henry nudged Emma .

- I ? - Emma was not a bit in order to tell this news to Regina - You better tell mom , after all it was his idea . - She said looking in the direction of Snow .

- We had agreed that you would tell Henry ? - Snow did not want to be the bearer of that news.

- Shut up ! - Regina was lifted - I do not care who's to say , I just want you to stop acting as if I was not here and tell me just what the hell is this novelty , are you afraid to tell me . Actually , you are not thinking of taking me with you ? - She did not want to think about that possibility , but it was inevitable because , even though she showed that she had changed , everyone ended up distrusting it sometime.

- All right , I say - Charming took the word - We will not leave you here , that possibility never even crossed our minds . You are also the mother of Henry , he loves you and you are also our family . - He took a deep breath and continued - We were just thinking that you could pass a little test before going live in the castle with us. You would ... - Charming would continue to expose the test when he was stopped by Regina .

- Are you wanting me to turn a homeless woman ? - Regina was starting to get irritated .

- Of course not Regina - Charming explained - You would only live in a simple house in the village , near the simplest people without much luxury. And I talked to Granny and she said you could go to work in the cafeteria that she will open the Enchanted Forest .

- Wait a minute , are you wanting me to take a poor and stay in a shack in the middle of the forest and is still employed by Granny ? - Regina could not hide his dissatisfaction with the news . - And what would be the purpose of this whole situation .

Charming would start talking when Snow took the floor .

- Well , Regina , you showed that moved here in Storybrooke , but we do not know how you will act when you're back to Forest - Snow started - This test would be a way for you to prove to all the UK you really changed , and not be for long .

- As always , you are suspicious of me - Regina spoke discouraged - Nothing I do or say is worth to you . I have already given sufficient evidence to show that I 've changed and yet you do not trust me . Want to know something ? I'm tired of accusations and suspicions of you . Yikes ! What else do you want me to do ? I kiss your feet ? Nothing is never enough to show that I 've changed. And if I do not want to submit to this test , you will leave me here ? - Regina was losing control .

- Not Regina - Charming spoke again - We believe you changed , I believe you've changed , but many people in the United still have doubts about this new Regina . They are used to see you as the Evil Queen , plucking hearts , this test is a way for you to taste and let everyone know the new Regina . - David said , looking straight into the eyes of the flashy woman who stood before her . He had never seen how intense his eyes were Regina .

- Okay - Regina was calming with endearments of Charming , and kept her eyes fixed on him - I accept to go through this stupid test, but with a condition .

- What ? - Charming family spoke in chorus .

- I want to see Henry whenever I want - she said with a slight smile. She was weak when it came to his son .

- I fully support and agree with this condition people - Henry smiled too .

- Of course , Regina ! Henry is also his son - Emma said relieved .

After accepting Regina pass the test , it was as if the air of the house had returned to normal . The weather was better . The Charmings were a bit puzzled by Regina have accepted so easily , but the intrigue was soon replaced by relief and happiness to know that she really had changed .

Regina turn , although a little upset by mistrust , found that this test would be the best way to prove to everyone that she had changed , she was trying to be a better person .

All were still in the house of Regina for a while , taking the delicious breakfast prepared by her, like a real family, but soon everyone left finalize the details of his return to the forest , leaving Henry alone with Regina .

- I knew you would not disappoint me mother ! - Henry said with a huge smile on his face - you really changed for the better. I love you , Mom ! - He said with a tight hug in Regina .

- I love you too much Henry ! You are the reason I try to be a better person every day . - Regina said returning the embrace of his son , with tears in her eyes . She felt loved and that was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
